


Of Limps and Overprotective Teammates

by Mistress_Katana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Katana/pseuds/Mistress_Katana
Summary: Lucy’s got a limp and Gray’s planning Laxus’ death. One-Shot





	Of Limps and Overprotective Teammates

"Yo Stripper! Something's wrong with Lucy."

Gray turned from speaking with Cana, dark eyes scanning the room in search of his teammate before landing on the beautiful blonde. Flame brain was right (for once in his life), the curvy Celestial Mage was walking funny. She was almost limping. He cocked his head to the side, trying to remember if she had gotten hurt recently. Their mission in Hargeon went easy enough, and after that she went straight home once they returned to Magnolia. He remembered her telling Erza she had a date with Laxus planned for last night. All in all, there was nothing that could have made her injured enough to limp.

He watched her skip over to the Lightning Dragon Slayer, gracefully dropping into his lap and burrowing her face in his neck, her hand reaching up to play with the collar of his shirt. Laxus continued talking with Gildarts, his hand settling on Lucy's hip, thumb gently stroking the exposed skin showing.

It had come as a shock to everyone at the guild when Laxus walked in with Lucy tucked into his side one day. Team Natsu had of course attacked, lunging for the older man. Lucy has tried to get them to back off but when the just continued to ignore her, she called out Loke and Virgo.

Loke, although not happy about the new development himself, defended Laxus by sucker punch in Natsu in the back and Gray a kick to the knees. Virgo had taken care of Erza, chaining the raging red head in seemingly unbreakable Celestial chains.

They would have continued trying to fight had it not been for her tears. The poor girl was beyond frustrated with the whole situation. Lucy wanted to be with Laxus. She wanted to give the man she secretly had a crush on a chance. Most of all, she just wanted them to support her.

After so many months of talking and helping him with paperwork, she had finally managed to catch his attention. And now she feared they had ruined her chance. They all knew how short tempered and easily annoyed Laxus could get, and she feared he would deem the whole situation as not worth it.

To the surprise of everyone watching, Laxus has comforted the sobbing girl. Told her he was a stubborn bastard that wouldn't give up on her, that he wasn't afraid of Salamander, Titania, or Gray. The way he had pulled her into his arms, wiping away at her tear stain cheek was enough to make Mira swoon. Add to that the gentle peck of the lips he had graced her with and Mira was down for the count, Erza's face flaming red at the tender display.

Natsu has gone deathly quiet. His head bowed down. Gray himself was quiet but a thoughtful look had settled upon his apathetic face.

He had been the first to give in. The Ice Mage realized how much Lucy wanted this. Having come to love Lucy as a little sister, it was hard enough to ever say no to her, but when faced with tear filled brown eyes that begged for understanding, he just couldn't find it in himself to deny her.

Erza followed next after she had regained her composure. Seeing how tender Laxus had been, how he comforted the smaller girl, had changed her thoughts on the hulking man. Although still skeptical she had relented, but not without warning Laxus. Should any harm befall Lucy at his hands, she would end him.

Lastly was Natsu. Lucy had moved to kneel beside him, worried over his silence. It had taken some coaxing but he finally moved. He asked her if this was what she wanted. When she had told him yes, that she wanted to date Laxus, he nodded. Natsu had then turned to Laxus and asked him the same. When he only nodded Natsu demanded a verbal response. He had needed to hear Laxus say that he wanted Lucy.

The older Slayer had not been happy but with one look at Lucy he came clean in front of them all. Yes, he wanted Lucy. Yes, he wanted more than silly one night stands. Yes, he was serious about her.

Once more silent Natsu finally gave his consent but not without a warning. He had to make her happy. She always had to be smiling. He had to worship her as if she were a goddess and protect her as if she were mankind's Last hope. And should he ever hurt Lucy or make her cry, make her doubt his love for her, or not protect her like he promised, Natsu would kill him.

And that's how they began dating. And even though he and Natsu hadn't been thrilled with their relationship, they realized they couldn't stop her from seeing the larger blonde. The fact that Lucy looked so happy, more alive then she ever had before when with him, with her ridiculously red blushes whenever he bestowed her with affection in public, stopped them from forbidding she see him. As a matter of fact, as of last night, Lucy and Laxus had been together for three months.

Gray paused. Something about that thought setting off bells within his head. Three month anniversary. Dinner date at night. Lucy walking with a limp and positively glowing...

Grays jaw seemed to hit the floor, his eyes wide in shock as he gazed at the happy couple.

Having had his fair share of women when he and Loke went out to clubs, he knew what a women satisfied looked like! And Lucy had that same coy smile and blush he always saw when they left the next day. Laxus was even sorting that same cheeky little smirk Gray himself got when he had a pleasurable night!

He felt blood flow to his cheeks alarmingly fast and barely managed to cover Natsu's mouth before he could yell out at Lucy. Most likely to ask her if she was okay because Gray knew she was okay. Lucy was more than okay.

The shock overrode the anger he felt at knowing Lucy was no longer a virgin. His embarrassment at having far more mental images than needed of how Lucy's night had gone easily beating out said shock and leading him to drag Natsu out before the idiot smelt what was wrong. Gray had learned the hard way when Natsu had smelled Juvia on him. The damn fool had even shouted it at the guild too and Gray didn't need Lucy to be embarrassed like that.

No, he would take Natsu some place secluded and then explain to him. After that they could get Erza could plan Laxus's death.

Yea, that sounded nice.

Maybe death by castration? A fiery death after getting cut up and having frostbite perhaps?


End file.
